A Change In Time
by Child of the Muse
Summary: What if Harry died in the chamber of secrets? What would happen if Tom Riddle won? What would happen if Voldemort went back into the past in order to successfully stop Tom Riddle from ever killing Harry Potter? And most importantly, why would he?


**A/N My three prompts I chose to write about were: she wasn't looking, Bleeding heavily, Full Moon.**

Her lifeless body stayed cold and unmoving on the smooth stone floor as the full moon chilled her unmoving body. A cold feeling swept through his body as he saw his dear friend, being grasped by the hands of the reaper.

"Please dont be dead! Please don't be dead."

She wasn't looking at him. She didn't even have her eyes open. Her skin was pale and ice cold, like she was already dead.

Harry nervously looked around him for the huge serpent and instead, found a handsome Tom Riddle walking toward him instead. They had to get out of here!

"You have to help me Tom, there's a basilisk."

"It wont come until its called." His voice was confident, cocky. Yet there was an underlying raw unrestrained power that shouldn't have existed for a boy his age. Than Harry took notice of the holly piece of wood twirling between those long pale fingers.

"Give me my wand Tom."

"You wont be needing it."

He quickly forgot about his wand. And turned his attention to his nearly dead friend.

"Listen we've got to go. We've got to save her."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see as poor Ginny grows weaker I grow stronger."

_What?_

"Yes Harry, it was Ginny Weasley who opened the chamber of secrets."

"No she couldn't...she wouldn't..." Ginny was a kind caring person. She wouldn't try to kill...and how could she get into the chamber from the girls bathroom anyway? She couldn't speak parseltongue. He was about to mention that, but Tom continued on.

"It was ginny who set the basilisk on the mudbloods and filches cat. Ginny who wrote the threatening messages on the walls."

"But _why?"_

"Because I told her to. You'll find I can be very persuasive. Not that she knew what she was doing, she was, shall we say, in a kind of trance. Still, the power of the diary began to scare her. She tried to dispose of it in the girls bathroom and than, who should find it but you, the very person I was most anxious to meet." Tom spoke as if it all sounded very simple to him. But Harry was only becoming more and more confused with every word Tom said.

"But why did you want to meet _me?_" It didn't make any sense. He didn't even _know_ Tom.

"I knew I had to talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my capture of that brainless oaf Hagrid to gain your trust."

"Hagrid's my friend! And you framed him didn't you."

"It was my word against Hargids'. Only Dumbledore seemd to think he was innocent."

Harry smiled. "I bet dumbledore saw right through you."

"He certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after that. I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the chamber while I was still at school so I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen year old self in its pages, so that one day, I would be able to lead another to finish Salazar Slytherins noble work."

"Well, you haven't finished it this time. In a few hours the mandrake draft will be ready and everyone that was petrified will be alright again."

"Haven't I told you? Killing mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore. For many months now, my new target has been you."

_Me?_

"How is it that a baby, with no extraordinary magical talent, was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

"How do you care how I escaped? Voldemort was after your time."

"Voldemort is my past, present, and future."

In the air, firey letters appeared reading: Tom Marvolo Riddle. With a wave of Harry's wand, they rearranged themselves re-appearing as: I am Lord Voldemort. And that was when everything clicked.

"You! Your the heir of slytherin! Your Voldemort!"

"Surely you didn't think I was going to keep my filthy muggle fathers name? No, I fashioned myself a new name. A name I knew witches and wizards everywhere would be afraid to speak when I became the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest socerer in the world!"

"Dumbledore has been driven out of this school by the mere memory of me!"

"He'll never be gone not as long as those who remain are loyal to him!"

The call of a bird echoed, resounding through the dark halls of the wet dank chamber.

_Fawks!_

"So this is what Dumbledore sends his great defender a song bird and an old hat. _Shies hangathas selethain!_ Lets match the power of Lord Voldemort, the heir of Salazar Slytherin, against the famous Harry Potter."

That was when the adrenalin kicked in and Harry started running.

"_Sie hethes!_ Parsel tongue wont save you now potter!"

The huge serpent kept coming after him and Harry followed the rats right into a hole, thinking it was a tunnle. Unfortunately it was covered with bars and the snake was right there! There was only one thing Harry could do. He took a rock and hoped the snake would go for it. Only it did. It bit him and one of the fangs barely scraped his ankle as he began to bleed.

The serpent almost seemed to smile as it left. And Harry stumbled out of the hole, already starting to feel the effects, and bleeding heavily. By the time he got to Ginny, he was blind and it was harder to breathe. And above him, a beautiful Tom Riddle stood, snearing down at him, as Harry heart stopped.

And than...the most unexpected voice resounded through the halls of the chamber. It was as high as it was cold. And the underlying his was as chilling as the usual freeze that floated through his blood.

Time seemed to freeze as the voice spoke. "You fool."


End file.
